De intrede van Heer Voldemort
by Tellachwen
Summary: Oneshot  Een 16jarige Voldemort besluit zijn vader een bezoekje te brengen.


Dit is een one-shot die ik geschreven heb voor 'Overtref jezelf!' op het forum van een uitdaging waarbij je 100 fics over opgegeven thema's moet schrijven. Het thema van deze fic is 'Begin'

AN: JK Rowling is de meester, ik niet.

* * *

**De intrede van Heer Voldemort**

Zijn onnatuurlijk lange vingers balden zich tot vuisten en maakten contact met het harde hout. Drie maal weerklonk het gebonk doorheen de gang en de rest van het verachtelijke huis. De man had de hele tijd dus hier gewoond; in rijkdom en welvaart, terwijl hijzelf jaren opgesloten had gezeten in een vervloekt weeshuis met achterlijke bewoners die hem sinds jaren al niet meer konden deren. Hij kon ze allemaal martelen met één blik. Elke vezel van zijn lichaam genoot van die momenten, van de macht die hij over hen had en van de geur van angst die de lucht van het vertrek dan vulde; een festijn voor zijn neus.

In het huis nam hij het geluid van voetstappen waar die zich naar hem toe bewogen. Ze klonken haastig en energiek. De persoon van wie ze afkomstig waren, kon nog niet zo oud zijn.

Hij trok zijn kap verder over zijn hoofd, zodat zijn haren volledig bedekt waren en zijn gezicht schuilging in de schaduw, zoals zijn alter-ego voorlopig nog in duisternis gehuld werd.

De deur bewoog en in de opening verscheen een gezicht. De bezoeker wist meteen dat de andere man niet gelogen had. Er kon geen twijfel over bestaan. Vol afgrijnzen staarde hij in een gezicht dat hem elke ochtend in de spiegel aankeek, maar wel getekend was door twintig jaar meer ervaring dan het zijne. Eindelijk had de naam een gezicht gekregen en dan nog wel één dat niet teveel van hem verschilde. Maar niet voor lang meer. De man zou boeten.

Ook de man leek, ondanks de kap die zijn gezicht aan het zonlicht onttrok, de gelijkenissen te zien. Zijn ogen werden groot.

'Wie bent u?' De angst was duidelijk aanwezig in de stem.

'_Herken je me niet, vader_?' siste de jonge Marten Vilijn. Het laatste woord had hij zelfs in Sisselspraak uitgespuwd.

De oude Vilijn schuifelde achteruit, alsof hij een geest gezien had.

De tiener, want hij was nauwelijks zestien jaar, greep de mogelijkheid meteen beet en stapte naar binnen. Met een kleine beweging van zijn hand sloot hij de deur achter zich, zonder contact te maken met het verweerde oppervlak.

De andere man strompelde verder achteruit en kwam, al zittend, tot stilstand op de onderste treden van de donkerbruine trap.

'Wie bent u?' klonk het nogmaals. Paniek overheerste in de stem.

De jonge man nam de toverstok uit zijn broekzak en schreef de woorden 'Mijn naam is Voldemort' in de lucht. Het een zwiep van de stok die vreemd aanvoelde in zijn handen, wisselden de letters van plaats. 'Marten Asmodom Vilijn' stond in vuurrode letters in de lucht.

De man op de trap krabbelde wat overeind.

'D-Dat kan niet,' stamelde hij, 'Ik heb geen zoon.'

'En ik heb geen vader!' snauwde Voldemort terug. 'Je bent een waardeloze, ordinaire Dreuzel! Ik, Heer Voldemort, ben zoveel meer. Ik ben de erfgenaam van de nobele Zalazar Zwadderich.'

Even leek de oude man uit zijn lood te zijn geslagen, maar toen stond hij op. Hij toonde zich veel moediger dan hij zich waarschijnlijk voelde. Het frustreerde Voldemort dat hij zo weinig impact leek te hebben op de andere man.

'Je bent een gek, net zoals die moeder van je!'

Pure haat en walging vloeiden door Voldemort zijn aders. Hoe durfde die man hem uit te schelden voor gek; hij was een genie, de krachtigste tovenaar ooit! Ooit zouden mensen bij het horen van zijn naam beven. Heel het land zou aan zijn voeten liggen en hem moeten vereren als hun leider! Die waardeloze gek durfde hem uit te dagen!

Met een soepele zwaaibeweging vanuit de pols rees de ander roepend en vloekend de lucht in. Hij zou het die Dreuzel betaald zetten voor de ellende die hij en zijn moeder hadden moeten doorstaan.

'Marten, wie is daar?' hoorde hij een oudere vrouw vanuit de kamer ernaast vragen.

_Dit kon nog leuk worden._

Hij liet de vuile Dreuzel voor zich uitvliegen en stapte de deur door. Meteen klonk er gegil uit de andere kamer. Een vrouw, wiens zwarte haar reeds grijze strepen vertoonde, wilde recht springen, maar ze kreeg de kans niet.

Alle haat die hij jarenlang had verzameld voor dit moment, kwam nu naar boven.

'Avada Kedavra!' schreeuwde hij. De groene flits snelde op haar af en raakte haar volop in de borst. Ze viel terug in haar stoel, maar die kon de plotse kracht niet dragen, helde gevaarlijk over en belandde toen op zijn rugleuning op de grond. Het levensloze lichaam van de vrouw rolde eraf en bleef in een vervormde hoop op de grond liggen.

De grijzende man, die aan de overkant van de tafel gezeten had, wilde naar haar toelopen, maar werd halverwege door een tweede groene lichtflits geraakt en viel languit naast de tafel neer.

Voldemort richtte zijn aandacht weer op de man die dezelfde naam droeg als hij, een naam die hij verfoeide en haatte als Drakenpokken.

De man zelf leek zich nog niet verroerd te hebben sinds Voldemort de zweefspreuk had onderbroken om een einde te maken aan de vrouw haar leven. Hij zag bleek en leek nu pas te beseffen welke kracht hij tegenover zich had staan. Niemand kon iets beginnen tegen Heer Voldemort, en zeker geen ellendige Dreuzel. De oudere man probeerde in een hoekje weg te krabbelen. Zijn ogen verrieden maar één emotie: angst. Een hoge, kille lach leek door merg en been te snijden en deed de man beven.

Wat genoot hij, Voldemort, van dit moment. Zijn waardeloze vader die aan zijn voeten lag, bibberend van angst en volledig in zijn macht.

'_Tijd om te boeten, Dreuzel,_' siste hij. 'Crucio!'

De man zijn pijnkreten klonken als muziek in de oren en deden de tiener zijn hart sneller slaan van opwinding.

'Dat was er eentje voor mijn moeder,' zei hij terwijl hij de toverstok ophief.

De andere man lag naar adem te happen op de vloer.

'Dit is er één voor mij!' Een tweede rode straal raakte het rillende hoopje. Hij liet deze spreuk langer duren. Minutenlang namen zijn ogen elke beweging, elke kronkel waar. Dit moment, deze overwinning op zijn verleden zou voor eeuwig in zijn geheugen gebrand staan, want hij plande een onsterfelijk leven.

'Alstublieft,' smeekte de man toen de marteling gestopt werd. 'Het spijt me. Spaar me en ik zal je al mijn geld geven.'

'Denk je echt dat ik geïnteresseerd ben in geld? Geld is voor de zwakken, de dwazen!' Hij spuwde op de massa wanhoop voor zijn voeten.

'Crucio!' De gillen vulden opnieuw de kamer. 'Dit is er eentje omdat ik het leuk vind.' Hij genoot van de stuiptrekkende, ongecontroleerde bewegingen en van de tranen op het gelaat, maar nog meer van het gegil dat zijn oren vulde. Dit wilde hij meer horen. Hij wilde meer macht proeven, meer mensen laten boeten voor fouten die ze maakten.

'Avada Kedavra!' De kreten hielden op en een laatste spiertrekking ging door het lichaam.

Hij wierp nog één blik op de lichamen en vertrok. Terwijl hij naar de deur stapte, speelde hij met de toverstok en liet hem tussen zijn vingers draaien. Hij moest nog een oom een bezoekje brengen voor hij weer naar Londen kon.

* * *

_Een moeilijke one-shot om te schrijven. Het was voor mij alles behalve gemakkelijk om mij in te leven in de beweegredenen en de emoties van Voldemort. Ik hoop dat het gelukt is. Laat dus AUB een review achter waarin je zegt of je het geslaagd vond._


End file.
